BEYOND DREAMS
by Kickmebaby
Summary: Jack has a family and is now all grown up but...not with Kim. She died in high school, after Jack talks about his memorys she visits him. Decided should not be a one shot. Please read! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I fixed this one shot so It's 99% better now. I will write another chapter to this if I get reviews ... but I have news to tell you at the end... -Cece**

* * *

"Daddy do you remember your first love?" Kacie asked Jack sweetly. Kacie is  
Jack's 5-year-old daughter. She might be young but she understands more than the  
average kid. He thought for a minuet. Jack stopped rocking Kacie in his arms,  
ran a hand through his hair and stared at her, absorbing her question. "I'm  
sorry Daddy." Kacie whispered.

"No Kacie it's fine." She stared into his eyes. Her piercing green eyes were  
incredible. "She wasn't mommy...was she?" Kacie asked. "To be honest no, my  
true, real, first love was Kim Crawford, I still love her." Jack said not  
thinking twice. Tears threatened his eyes but he blinked them back. He wouldn't be  
weak in front of his daughter. Kim died in high school, she was his best friend  
but mostly love at first sight. No-one would understand.

"Can you tell me about her." Kacie smiled and he sighed.

"Of course anything for you."

She had beautiful honey blonde hair and a soft sweet southern accent. Her eyes  
were doe brown. She was sweet, feisty and caring. She had a temper and was  
almost as strong as me. She did karate, the sport I do. We used to do karate  
together. She would tell me everything, I was her best friend, and she was mine.  
She was Dyslexic but had strait A's. She was always determined and smart."

"Will you sing?" She paused for his answer.

"Yes." Jack cleared his throat and began.

"She's got a smile that it seemed to me reminds me of childhood memory's where  
everything was as fresh as bright blue skies. Now and then when I see her face  
it takes me away to that special place and if I stare to long I'll probably  
break down and cry. Oh sweet child of mine. Oh sweet child of mine." Jack sat  
back in his seat with Kacie on his lap listening to him sing. All he can do is  
think of memory's and take a small spare picture out of his pocket and think of  
Kim while singing.

"She's got eyes of the bluest skies and if they thought of rain I'd hate, to  
look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain. It reminds me of a once safe  
place where as a child I'd die and pray for the thunder and rain to quietly pass  
me by. Oh sweet child of mine."

Jack thought of the meadow where he and Kim would escape to everyday after  
karate practice. She had Dyslexia and had a hard time with reading and writing.  
Jack and her parents were the only humans on Earth who known so he helped as  
much as he could. He was helping her one afternoon when clouds drifted in. they  
crawled under a willow tree and waited for the thunder and rain to pass by.

"Yeah oh, sweet child of mine. oh sweet child oh oh oh sweet child o' mine.  
Where do we go, where do we go now. i-i-i-i-i-i-i- where do we go, where do we go  
now, sweet child, sweet child of mine." Jack finished the song and remembered  
when Kim and Jack got lost after the storm in the meadow. Flower pedals were  
everywhere along with leaves. The bright blue sky was a gloomy gray with clouds  
and wet, damp grass. It didn't look the same and they took the wrong way. It was  
three hours later when Jack dropped Kim off at her house in the dark. Two days  
later Kim was dating a kid named Jacob. They were dating for a month. One night  
Jacob was drinking and beat her to death with a baseball bat. Jack would never  
forget running to Jacob's house trying not to believe what he heard over the  
phone. Jack would never forget seeing Kim's cold, lifeless body spread out on  
the floor covered and surrounded in a pool of blood. He dropped to his knees and  
pulled her into him he rested his head onto the lifeless body's chest and sobbed.

Jack never even came close to ever thinking of forgiving Jacob for stealing her  
heart then her life. Jack put Jacob in a wheelchair and went to Juvi for a year.  
While, Jacob went to Prison.

"Daddy how did you meet mommy?" She was asking about Jane.

"Well during summertime I met her at the beach. Your mommy was beautiful and  
still is. She was younger and you remind me so much of her."

"How" Kacie asked, her beautiful eyes sparkling.

"Well she had and still does have silky golden brown locks and a flawless face  
full of freckles and piercing green eyes just like you." She smiled and let me  
continue. "We were both at the concession stand she was in front of me in line.  
She was buying a snow-cone and was a dollar short so I gave her two dollars and  
told her to keep it. After that we talked, swam together and were friends.  
Then, we started dating for three years. Then married and had you." Jane came  
home and walked through the house. She found Jack and Kacie sleeping in their  
special rocking chair.

She came up to them and kissed them on the foreheads. Before walking away she  
seen a high school picture of Kim and smiled. She grabbed it but it slipped out  
of her small fingers and froze in mid-air and floated back to her hands. A  
little freaked out Jane sat the picture down and stared out the window. A faded  
outline if Kim's reflection stared at her. Kim was talking but Jane couldn't  
hear. Kim realized so she smiled, waved and pointed at Jack. Jane tapped her  
husband lightly then shook him awake. She pointed at the window and Jack's eyes  
almost popped out of his head. "K-Kim Is that you?" Jack said surprised he took  
Kacie handed her to Jane and ran to the window. "Yes it's me but only you can  
hear me." Jack started to cry. "I wish I was there, I mean I wish I saved you."

"Don't cry Jack, there was nothing you could do. I need to tell you something."  
Kim said with a pure, confident and angelic voice. Jack was trying to stay  
strong it's the least he could do at the moment.

"I'm glad you moved, on I know you loved me but it's time for me to confess. I  
love you Jack. I always will, always have. You have a beautiful wife who I wish  
I was but I'm not. I've picked her out from Heaven. I was your conscience who  
chose her for you. Understand your daughter and wife was a gift from me and  
you'll always have them. I love you Jack I must go, I'll visit you in a dream."  
Before he could respond she faded from the window and was gone.

Any night Jack needed Kim she appeared in his dreams and they caught up like old  
times. Jack will never forget when she said she loved him he finally known the  
truth. Kim visits Kacie in her nightmares. She would catch the demons, monsters  
and killers and chase them away with her karate skills. Kacie soon loved Kim and  
she appeared in her dreams every night.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I have bad news. My iPod was stolen. I had almost 53 new story ideas and almost 30 one shot ideas 100 percent new and different and I was already writing a story but that's all on my iPod. Just my luck. I'm really sorry guys, I had a lot I wanted to write for you. I guess I'll try to remember most of my ideas since I forgot what I was writing on my story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I meant to post this seven days ago.. but... yeah. I have a prologue to go along with the chapter. Sorry this chapter is a little sucky but it will get better -Cece**

* * *

**prologue:**

Birthdays and holidays past and Kacie is now eight years of age. Kim has been  
Kacie's guardian angel as well as the twenty-seven year old brewer parents; The  
beautiful Jane and the ravishing Jack Brewer. Jane has excepted Kim as she's  
always wanted to meet her. She has befriended Kim as she has only heard her real  
voice and personality in Jane's dreams.

**Jane** pov

"Stay away, ahhhhhhh." Kacie was screaming. Again. Jack just got Kacie the bed  
she has wanted for months out of her 'special' catalog but she has been  
freaking out every night; So now she is sleeping with us. I roll over to my other  
side to face her. She's in the middle of Jack and I.

"Kacie...Kacie hun wake up." I whisper to her while gently shaking her awake.

"Kacie.." she rips out of her dream and opens her eyes. "Mommy!" She sobbed and shrieked as she snuggled closer. She was damp with fears and she was panting for air. "Shh your going to wake up Daddy. C'mere." I whispered as I slowly got out of bed and grabbed her  
hand.

I lead her out into the kitchen while she stumbles slightly from exhaustion. I  
pull out the closest chair scooched into the dining room table. I motion Kacie  
to sit as I wobble to the refrigerator. I grabbed some sweet tea and milk out. I  
warmed up the milk put only a couple teaspoons of warm tea and grabbed honey, and  
chocolate out of the kitchen cabinets. I threw it all together into one of her  
favorite colored cups with the built-in swirly straw. Once the pieces of  
chocolate melted I closed the opining of the straw hole and shook the cup. This  
always calms her down.

"Hun, what's going on are you having nightmares?" I asked after I sat down and  
slid the cup crossed the table. She nodded sadly. "Kim is gone mommy." I can't  
help my eyebrow go up in confusion. "What do you mean?" She takes a sip then  
continues. "Mommy, I've had really scary dreams where people hurt me  
bad. She always helps me and saves me like a super hero. She is just not there.  
They keep hurting me!" Kacie cried her eyes collecting tears waiting to  
overflow.

"Who's hurting my angel!" Thump. We turned out head to the hallway leading to my  
bedroom. Jack ran out of our room angry with balled fists and a red face. His hair going in all places.

"Jack what was that thump noise?" I quickly ask before he does something stupid.  
"The floor attacked me." He mumbled shyly. "Now who in their right mind has enough  
balls to hurt my child." Kacie giggled.

"No one because there afraid of you." Jack just sits there dumbfounded.

"Jack, she was just having a bad dream. I got this though, you need to go back  
to sleep before the floor "attacks you" again." I said while using my fingers  
for air quotas. Jack playfully rolled his eyes then slides next to Kacie.

"I love you angel. I'm sorry your having bad dreams but mommy will fix it  
at least for tonight." She nodded and he kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams my  
beautiful girls."

"Sweet dreams." Kacie and I harmonized.

* * *

**later**

After Kacie drank Jack's Grandfather's calming Tea and honey recipe she became tired in  
my arms as we laid on the couch. "Can you carry me to my bed mommy?" Without a  
word I carried Kacie into her pink puffy room and rested her on her princess bed.

Once her beautiful head hit her head she was sound asleep. I turned off her light and let darkness soak into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I'm back :D... You probably hate me for not updating.**

* * *

**Kacie's dream**

A beautiful stringed instrument was filling the silence from far away as I laid  
on my cloud, tiny puffy balls of colored light scattered around. Overtime the  
puffy light touched the cloud it would change a color. The beautiful harp  
playing sweet music quieted and the puff-ball became invisible but still lit up  
the cloud in all colors. The soft cloud felt like silk, When I run my hand  
through a layer of the beautiful cloud it feels like a mystical rush of water.  
"Kacie..." Kimberly's voice echoed softly and heavenly as I sat up making me  
look her way. "I'm so sorry." I decided to ask Kim what I was asking myself.

"Why do my dreams feel so real Kim, my last couple dreams you didn't help me and  
in one the bad people pushed me out of a plane without a parachute and I was  
dropped over a pond and drown. I couldn't breathe in real life." I watched as  
her eyes became worried and apologetic. She shook her head.

"I can't tell you. I'm so sorry. Kacie I love you. I hope you know that." Kim  
looked like she was trying to calm down.

"Are you saying goodbye Kim?" I asked nearly about to cry.

"I need to leave you and your parents for a while. It's important that if you  
have a bad dream you scream my name they will leave you alone I hope-"

"Why are you leaving; why won't you help me."

"Kacie... it's time for you to wake up for school I love you."

In an instant everything was gone and replaced with pitch black nothingness.

* * *

**Minuets later...**  
**Beeep...Beeep...Beep**

* * *

"Honey time to get up! First day of third grade!"

My reaction you might ask.  
"Woa...holy Christmas nuts"

"I already picked out your clothes get dressed." I looked at my dresser top that  
was reveling a cute pair of washed out jeans and a ruffle blue shirt. I threw  
them on and grabbed my totally awesome Osiris shoes I just had to have Daddy get  
me from journeys in the mall. "Mom will you control my curls?" I asked. They  
were puffier than usual and when I brushed my hair it became frizzy and static.  
Mom rushed in and French braided my golden brown hair. Then put a glass flower  
pin in my hair. The pin is clear but when light hits it the bow becomes a  
rainbow. It's very pretty. "C'mon eat up so you can brush your teeth." I did  
just that. I had bacon, eggs, sausage and orange juice. I brushed my teeth  
quickly and rushed into my mommy's gray Buick. My favorite stuffed animal Tuckle  
was buckled into the seat next to me and the medium-sized turtle smelled like a  
vanilla cupcake.

We were almost to school, about five minuets when the unthinkable happened. My  
air was getting limited. I started huffing more air but it was getting harder.  
"I-*wheeze* Cant *cough*-b-b-r-ea-the!" Managed to get out before seeing mommy  
stop the car and pull out her phone. We were in the middle of the road and- all  
I remember after that is that I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm going to update again today. Please review if I need improvement or just to review. I'm not sure how well I'm doing on this story. -Cece**

* * *

**Kacie's pov**

What's going on!

I'm sleeping but I feel something on my face and I also feel people touching me and I hear muffled voices! Am I dead because I can't open my eyes? I must be dead; I can't wake up!  
"How long will be-it's been forever." I barely heard chunks of the conversation between people in the room I'm in. "Until she wakes up-can't do much." Another person said. Are they talking about me because I'm awake. "We could do some tests hourly but that's it." The voice said again a hint of fear in his voice. I heard footsteps and it felt like people were around me. "Kacie if you can hear me try as hard as you can to move your face, hands and body." A voice commanded. So I tried. First I tried my eyes which I had no use. Then I tried scrunching my nose. This is impossible. I tried very hard to move my hand but all I got was the tiniest twitch in my thumb ever. "Kacie I'm only going to ask one more time try as hard as you can." I feel so frustrated and helpless. I'm struggling so much it's not fair I just want to move my stinking hand! I tried one more time in anger and finally my whole right hand twitched like it was shocked by a plug in. "I seen her hand move!" A lovely voice I know as my mother called. Which her voice is now filled with hope and worry. I did it again but it only came out as a twitch. "She did it again." "Jane sometimes when your mind is scared, impatient or worried it will trick you to think what you want to happen happens." Oh no he didn't. No one calls my mom a liar. "Are you calling me a liar?" There was silence until he finally spoke again. "I-I wouldn't say that I was just saying your mind is-" "Working just fine you can't tell me what I did or didn't see and I bet if I ask she'll try to do whatever she did to twitch again." I heard a huff and my mothers soothing voice. I tried again and it twitched again like the other times before. "What now Mr. I know everything!" I couldn't help but laugh. I wish they could hear me. What am I saying; I wish I could move.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

"Kacie we know you can twitch your hand can you try to move your face?"

Don't you think I tried that. Man whoever this is needs to go back to second grade. I tried again but to no avail. "I guess that's a night then from the movement in her hand shows she was and possibility still is awake. She is breathing fine and her heart is fine now. I know you hate this part but you know the drill it's time for you to leave. I'll call you if something happens." Now I'm back to feeling helpless. Is it weird that I'm tired even though I'm technically sleeping? In a weird way I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm back with a new chapter. :D If I get enough ****reviews**** I'll post another chapter tomorrow.**

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Kim gushed as we sat on the colorful cloud. Again.

"You need to stop being so dependent on me and so attached to me; you're going to get even  
more hurt than what's going on now!" She stressed in her angelic voice. "I'm not even supposed to be with you right now." Her doe brown eyes focused on me. "Kacie you need to wake up from your comatose; it's been a month and three weeks."

I decided at this moment I would stop being mute. "Kim, what's going on, what's  
comatose; how did this happen?" I mumbled. Kim took a minuet to carefully think  
things over in her head.

"I'm telling the truth, okay. I'm not allowed to be by you and your family anymore  
if I want something to happen that I really want to actually happen. This might seem harsh at the second but you have to stop seeing me, thinking about me and everything will be okay. Comatose is where you are asleep for a really time. Some people don't wake up but I know for a fact you will. I'm being punished at the moment because I keep sneaking away to see you. So if I do this then at random times bad things will happen to you, to freak you out until you forget me. Just don't think about me for a while and you'll be fine." I just blinked trying to understand. "Kacie you need to wake up."

A feeling of anger arose in me. "I can't I don't know how!" I yelled at her. She  
looked calmer and smiled. "Close your eyes. And say your full name in your head until you can move." I frowned. "That make no sense!" I yelled again. "Do you want to awaken and possibly meet your new best friend?" I smiled at the thought of a friend and nodded. "Bye Kacie, I love you." Beautiful sparkles bursted around her and her huge, fluffy white wings appeared. She came close to my ear and whispered. "Try to forget for at least a month and the most happiest unthinkable things will happen." She barely said almost like there were other people around and didn't want them to hear. I nodded and her wings started fluttering really fast until she was nowhere in sight.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

'Kacie Anna Brewer'...'Kacie Anna Brewer'...'Kacie Anna Brewer' I repeated in my head until the environment changed. I wasn't on the cloud anymore just in pitch black. I repeated my full name a few more times before testing it out. I wiggled my nose, moved my fingers,arms, legs and I was so excited. "She moved!" A boyish noise yelled. My eyes shot open and a little boy my age appeared hovering over my face. "Ahhhhh!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back :D **

**Shout out to Kickfan23 and guest reviewer Monica**

* * *

**Kacie Pov**

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh"

"Why are you screaming!?" I asked scared. He chuckled and put on a cheeky but shy smile. He mumbled to himself then looked at me again. "When you screamed it startled me." He said sheepishly. I can tell he is a shy person . He tries to hide his eyes with his hair and looks down. I took a moment to take in his looks. He has light brown hair that lightly swiped a crossed his eyes. His eyes were blue and he had really cute dimples when he smiled. I never have met a nice and shy boy before. I also took a second to review what he said.

"You said a big word." I dumbly said out loud. He chuckled again and a bunch of adults busted through the door.

"Kacie! Your awake, I got to call mommy, oh you met Ellison!" Daddy said all at  
once barely making sense. All I heard was Ellison. "C'mere I need a big bear  
hug." I giggled while daddy bearhugged me. Behind us were four other adults that  
stood in the entrance. The boy walked over to the adults and they started a  
conversation.

He released me and everyone stared at me smiling. I probably look frightened  
slightly because I am but the boy came over to me. "It's okay." He said while  
smiling cutely at me showing his dimples. "Kacie these people are my best  
friends. Meet Milton, Julie and their son Ellison Krupnick and Jerry and Grace  
Martinez." I smiled widely at them. "I've heard of you guys before!" They all  
laughed. "Jerry sounded really funny in my daddy's stories."

"Oh trust me Hun Jerry is very interesting." Grace said matter of factly. All of  
a sudden Jerry started looking wildly around. He started looking under chairs  
and under my bed. "Milo! Moose! Mitallia?" "Oh no where are the kids I'm such a  
terrible Parent!" He started gripping his black spiked hair and mumbling some  
weird Spanish words. "Honey, your adorable we left them with their grandma." A  
giggling Grace explained. Everyone laughed and he just laid on the floor.

"Thank my sweet mama's kitchen I was almost going to cry." He yelled rolling on  
the floor. I laughed. "Wait you have children Jerry?" My Daddy asked. "How old are they?"  
Grace smiled. "Moose, Milo and Mitallia are triplets. They just turned eight four months ago. I think Kacie and them will be great friends."

"Yay do they go to my school?" I asked hopefully. "Hun, while you were Um.. sleeping for a month all of us decided to move back to Seaford to be in you and your parents lives." Julie said excitedly. "Yay! Now someone get me out of this hospital bed."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to post another one tonight.. :P**

* * *

**Kacie pov**

Once Mommy came through the door only 20 minuets later the doctor came in. "Okay I'm going to give you an inhaler and give you a doctor's note for the schools infirmary or nurse's office. I'm also going to ask you to not run a long distance in a long amount of time until results say you can." I nodded and he unhooked me from the heart beat monitor and handed my mother my supplies and medical information. "Kacie do you know how to use an inhaler?" I shook my head no and he shown me with my new one. I learned you need to shake it for at least five seconds, remove the mouthpiece cover, exhale, hold it up to your mouth then  
place the white part of the mouthpiece fully into your mouth, breath in then hold your breath for as long as comfortable. Then repeat until you can breathe normally again. "Okay I understand." The doctor turned to my mom and reminded her we needed to keep my inhaler in a place that will remind me to use it. Also  
that we need to keep track of doses remaining in my inhaler so I'll know when to refill my prescription.

I looked around the room and found Ellison sitting in the floor tying his shoes. I smiled and walked over to him. "I'm so happy we will go to school together, we could be best friends." I said excitedly. He just looked up at me and sighed. Did I say something wrong? "Did I say something wrong, do you not like me or want to be my friend?" I said way less happy than before and I can feel my lips curling into a frown. "I'm so sorry  
Kacie I really, really want to be your friend. It's just you would probably want to be friends with the triplets instead of a shy nerdy boy like me." I frowned and sat next to him. "Your not nerdy, and I like shy people. I would like to be their friends also but I wouldn't leave you out or even get close to that. If anything you'd be my best friend." I said cheerfully which made him find his dimples I like so much. "Really, you want me to your best friend?" I smiled and gave him a hug. "I didn't say it just to say it. I said it because I meant  
it." I unraveled from our warm and happy hug. His eyes sparkled with what I guess was happiness and I felt excited all of a sudden. "Once we get out of here we should go to my house. I have plenty of fun things to do." I recommended. "Sorry beautiful, Ellison needs to help daddy and I with the house and unpacking. But I heard your parents are having us all over for dinner." Julie announced softly trying to compromise. "Okay, make sure Ellison brings his swimming trunks I have a deep pool!" Julie smiled and ruffled Ellison's hair. "Of course and if you want Ellison could also bring his over night bag." I looked at Ellison who was already looking at me hopeful. "Of course I love sleepover's!"

Milton finally departed from Jerry and Jack and swooped Ellison up from my side. He put him on his shoulders and intertwined Julie's and his hands. "Well time to go, you two can play later." I nodded and we said our goodbyes.

**Car ride**

"Mommy, Daddy?" I asked.  
"Yes, Kacie." Okay they will be fine with it.  
"Ellison is my new best friend; he is really nice. Julie said he could spend the night is that okay?" I heard murmuring between the two in the front. I seen nodding of heads and smiles and they seemed to be happy. "That's great Hun, of course he can spend the night." My mother said. "Oh I forgot something." Dad said while searching through his pants pocket. "Ellison got you this while you were asleep and Milton and Julie gotten you this." He handed me the two objects and I smiled. Ellison made me a bracelet and Milton and Julie gotten me a $200 ice cream card. "Woah how'd they get this?" I asked. Daddy just shrugged. "Julie invented five ice cream flavors and owns two ice cream stores; she gets free ice cream related things like that all the time." We were blocks away from my house and I felt my eyelids fall fast and heavy, so I let them.

* * *

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back :D**

**Kim's** pov.

Thank Heavens everything seems to be going well as I planned. Kacie woke up, met a boy, Milton and Jerry moved to Seaford to be with the Brewer's and I was told by the big guy on the throne Kacie will have attacks but not to worry too much. What happens will happen and I respect and obey that. She is well  
distracted to think of me and I'll keep it that way if I want anything I planned about myself to work out. Kacie will be so excited; while she was in a coma they got "lucky". They were close to being dirt poor but I decided to help them out. They have had the chance to remodel and change the house and get more land and outside toys. I made Kacie oblivious and tired so she would fall asleep. Jack and Jane are so excited now, I'm glad. Man, I'm good at my job.

**Kacie pov**

"Kacie, wake up." My Mommy and Daddy both exploded in a sing-song voice. I fluttered my eyes open always loving their voices and smiled at my parents. "Kacie, while you were in the hospital Mommy got a better job being an online college teacher and Daddy got jackpot on the lottery. We are rich and decided to  
change a few things." I smiled widely. We are rich? But we were almost going to be poor. This is so exciting. "What did you do, oh no I don't know how to be rich!" I freaked out giving myself anxiety. "Shh, calm down Kacie you dork. Your going to be so happy!" Mother laughed. They got out of the car and gave me a bandana from the glove box and Daddy made the fabric cover my eyes. I grabbed there hands and we walked down our long dirt driveway until I felt them stop. "Are you ready?" I nodded rapidly "Yes!" "Okay 1...2...3 !" I ripped the bandana off my face and almost fainted. OUR HOUSE IS HUGE!

You know those fancy houses on movies with the tall gate and the big white house that looks like superstars or Kim Kardashian type of houses. I squealed and jumped up and down in my spot. "This is our house?" They nodded and took my hand once again. We walked into the backyard and it was so different. We have moved our house back more and have more land. But that's not the best part. There is a huge in ground pool that lights up with blue, red, purple and hot pink L.e.d. lights. In the pool are beach balls, a dive board and next to it is a juice bar with a fridge, blender and fruit and artificial flavors inside of the cupboards. We skipped to the nice size shed farther back by our woods. Inside it contains a golf cart, two quads, a go-cart and trampoline that dad needs to assemble. Next we headed to the woods. I could smell the surroundings around me, the dirt, trees and I could see markings on the trees showing which trail to go. There were tons of trails and hills and a mud pit. I cant wait to tear up these trails. Once we were done admiring all the things we could do with what vehicle in the woods we headed to the inside. I thought the outside was big and awesome; I might have a heart attack. We entered the entrance that seemed so normal but then we actually stepped inside the house.

A BUTLER with a black suit and a white tie grabbed my hand and introduced himself. "Hello miss Kacie, I'm Thomas King. I'm your butler and will serve your every need. You can call me anything you want. Juice box?" I observed him a little more. He had a nice hair cut and seemed to be in his thirties, his eyes and hair was a light brown. He took the berry blast juice box out of his left hand. "Thank you Thomas, I would love a juice box." He smiled and I took his offer into my hands and poked my straw into the hole. "I will be in the kitchen if you could end your tour there. I'm preparing a fancy dinner but since it's barely in the afternoon It will take until six thirty ." I nodded and gave him a hug. We decided to go to the living room next. The floor was a nice cream color and the windows were arched and huge advertising the amazing pool and huge yard. The furniture was like the same color as the walls but really soft. On half of the wall was three blown up pictures of each of us. Daddy, Mommy then me. I was in cute pigtail's and a summer dress. Mommy was wearing her wedding dress with her brown hair re curled into spirals bouncing off her shoulder. Daddy was in his handsome suite that he also wore on their wedding. On the wall facing the furniture there was a huge flat screen TV that you could watch, YouTube, and my favorite TV shows. Like Sam and Cat.

We went down a hall that lead to the dining room. There was a long table with many chairs where before it was a small kitchen and table combined. The room is now really big and the floor was a soft black color while the walls were the same cream color as the living room. We went down stairs and there was a huge wall with a movie theater screen on it. Facing the TV was five rows of chairs and in the very back was a popcorn machine. We all grabbed a bowl of popcorn and silently finished its buttery goodness.

We turned to another door and entered it. There was stereo system and mirrors on all the walls. I'm guessing a dancing room. I turned on the stereo system and it was playing all of my favorite songs they played on the radio. We exited the room and entered the basement bathroom. It had blue walls and was normal. We went into the middle floor again just to go upstairs. There was three guest rooms which I guess is Thomas', my parents and a guest room. We continued to go to the last story which held my room and one crossed from it. They looked the same size from outside the door. My room was huge and pink with fuzzy walls and pink and red hearted carpets. My princess bed fitted perfectly and I had a walk in closet full of new clothes and dresses and swim suits. Also a bathroom. I had a wall TV and my window was huge with laced curtains. So I could look out but no one could look in; if they could even get passed the gate. I'm so happy. "Don't go into the room next to you until we say you can okay?" I was startled that they would keep something from me but I happily agreed. I would never disobey my parents. "Everything is amazing but I think I love,love,love my room."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone here is an extra long chapter. It was a super pain in the butt to edit. so I'm not surprised if I missed a few things. Sorry._**

* * *

**_Kacie pov_**

"Thomas, where's Elizabeth?" My father asked which got my attention. Who is Elizabeth, why haven't I met or talked to her? Thomas came out of the kitchen. "Elizabeth was just helping me cook sir." Thomas answered. "Okay, then go ahead." My father mumbled while entering the kitchen. "Thomas who's Elizabeth?" I asked before he could go back into the kitchen. He smiled. I guess she is our new British maid. Mother excused us. "Kacie I forgot to show you something, but your father doesn't know." She said smiling huge. We raced downstairs and ended up in the mirror room. "Let me tell you a little about our maid." I nodded and she continued. "She is nineteen and British and she will be doing our house chores. She will also be teaching you how to be proper as you get older so the richness doesn't effect your attitude. She is very beautiful and you can ask her for advice anytime if I'm not available and you're not comfortable telling daddy or Thomas." I nodded and smiled. She seems interesting and nice. Mother motioned me to sit on the floor like she is.

"I am going to show you something only you and I can know alright?" While I nodded and agreed she started taking off the glass in one of the mirrors. There were cameras in the living room, kitchen, front yard, and back yard and you could see everything. "Woah this is so cool; are you a spy!" I whispered. She started laughing really hard and shook her head no. "This is for security and safety purposes." We decided to check all the cameras besides kitchen since I haven't been there yet. About five minuets latter two cars were locked outside of the huge master gate. "Mommy a truck and a car are here I think it's your friends and Ellison!" I practically screamed with excitement. She smiled at me for a couple of seconds then grabbed my hand. "Ellison is such a great kid, I'm glad your friends." I smiled. "Me too." She smiled then let go of my hand to put the glass back on. Once we were upstairs we seen Thomas was introducing himself to Jerry, Grace and a kid in the entrance. I pulled Mommy into the living room.

"Mommy I'm nervous. What if the triplets don't like me. I'm scared I want Ellison." I started to freak out. "Kacie, Exhale...Inhale..just breathe your going to be fine." We took deep breaths together until I calmed down. "Thank you Mommy." Then Mom left to be in the other room.

I peaked around the corner and looked around to see if I could see Ellison. "Who are you hiding from?!" A very happy and energetic voice asked. She was beautiful. She had jet black hair and cocoa brown eyes. She reminds me of Grace's beauty and Jerry's energy. I frowned remembering what I was doing and became sad. "Nobody, I'm looking for my friend but I can't find him." Her bright, happy energy dimmed and she pouted. "Sorry, I know lets play until you see him." I nodded. "Let's go in my pool!" I suggested. "This is your house. This house is so swasome, wait I don't have a bathing suit." I decided not to question what that weird word was and smiled instead. "What is your favorite color?" She thought for a minuet then she answered. "Light purple, why?" She asked curious. "I bet you three juice boxes I have a cute bathing suit you'd like. I probably have a bathing suit for each color." "Your on." We both locked our arms and ran upstairs to my bedroom.

Mitallia's pov

Woah this girls room is perfect. She is really nice letting me borrow a bathing suit, and she's an awesome person. "I love your bathing suits!" I squealed as I literally had a choice of five purple bathing suits, and I liked them all. "And you owe me three juice boxes." She sang. Since there were so many to choose from we picked each others. I realized she likes pink so I picked out a neon pink two piece with black hearts. She picked me out a lavender purple top and ruffly black bottoms. "So what's your name?" I asked curious. "My name is Kacie Ann Brewer." She announced while extending her little arm out so I could shake it. "Mitallia Amelia Martinez." I returned we shook hands and started laughing.

"Can you grab some towels from my bathroom?" I nodded and entered the bathroom in her amazing room and opened the cupboard underneath the sink. My grandma's house and my last house usually kept them there so they might be here. I looked underneath and pulled out two white regular towels and exited her bathroom after closing the cupboard. She was staring out her window through her curtain. She must really miss her friend.

"Hey K, let's go swimming I found the towels!" I squealed. I came up with a nickname for her. I like it. She smiled at me. "K?" she said out loud to herself while smiling bright. "I like it but what about your nickname?" She asked while we skipped down the stairs happily. "Since I gave you your nickname you can give me mine." She nodded and stopped. Right in the living room where everyone was settled on the couches and different furniture having conversations. Mommy and Jane talking while Daddy, Jack and Thomas the awesome butler talked. "Thomas can I ask you a question?" Kim asked respectfully when they took a break from talking. "Yes anytime. What do you need Kacie?" He turned to her his full attention on her. He seems to really like her. " I need your opinion. Which nickname fits my friend Mitallia?" He smiled and turned to me. He examined me. I giggled as he made weird faces and tested my personality. I can't wait to hear his answer. "Either Alli, Lia, Tallia or bubbles." He said casually. "Bubbles?" I laughed with K. "I like Tallia. Tallia Martinez." I nodded my head. "Thanks Thomas." He nodded and before we walked away she walked back in the room. "Who was the second car, where is Milton and Julie I miss Ellison."

**Kacie pov**

I looked around wondering if anyone could answer my question. Grace looked at me. "Oh that was me in the second car. I took a second car because I have to pick Moose and Milo up from Jerry's mom's house in a while. They have a birthday party they needed to go to that is next-door to their grandparents house. Plus isn't enough room in Jerry's truck for all of us. Usually Mitallia rides with Jerry anyways. I'm sure Milton and Julie will be here later." I sighed and nodded. "Were going swimming." I informed them while pointing out the towels draped over our arms. Everyone allowed us and we ran outside.

We thrown the towels on the cement. "Ellison is your friend right?" Tallia asked. 'Ellison is my bestest friend' I thought to myself. "Yes he is really shy, but he is also sweet and nice. When I was in the hospital he made me this bracelet and he was the first person I seen when I woak up." I said while lifting my wrist up so she could see it. It was a brown string and on it had the letters that spell out -KACIE B- and it was in pink letters. The ends of the string hang down a little and on the ends were two pink beads. "Ooh that's really pretty. I don't think you should get it wet." She suggested. She helped me get it off effortlessly. And sat it on the juice bar. "Now walk the plank!" She yells randomly, while talking my wrist and dragging me to the dive board. "No problem." I smirked walking to the end. I jumped a little then turned around ending up doing a double back flip from it.

**Grace** pov  
I watched Jane and I's beautiful daughters playing outside from the huge window. They seem to be getting along fine and they seem to be having fun together. I watched as Kacie walked to the end of the diving board. "Record this!" I heard Jack scream wildly. I didn't even ask why I just hit the video button on my phone and pressed play. Right after I hit play I got footage of Kacie doing a double backflip! "I taught her that, I'm so proud!" Jack rambled on the couch as Jerry sat confused next to him. Water was rippling everywhere after the big splash erupted. Kim's head bobbed up out of the water. A big smirk plasted onto her beautiful face from my Mitallia's expression. Mitallia's mouth was dropped and wide open showing that she did not expect that. "Wow, that was amazing." Kacie let out a laugh. "My dad shown me that. C'mon jump in!" Kacie encouraged. Mitallia ran onto the dive board and jumped on it until she decided to dive in. "I told you I taught her!" Jack erupted in happiness again. I turned off the recording button while Jane walked back into the phone with her cellphone pressed to her ear.

"Yes okay, bye Julie." She looked at Jack with a silly expression. "What's going on I could hear you from our room, wait no that's not important." She joked. "Kacie will be upset." She mumbled with sad but a little smile remained on her face. "I guess Milton and Julie is still at their house about four hours away and they are stuck in traffic."

**Jerry** pov

"Why would she be upset and why are you smiling?" I asked in complete wonder. I've been told I'm confused but hey, how am I supposed to know everything? Jane's smile brightened. "It's so adorable how much Kacie likes Ellison. Earlier she was afraid of not making friends she said she missed and wanted him. She attached to Ellison already and she just met him for an hour. Also she was upset earlier when he wasn't here." ooh I understand more now. "Oh so she will like, like him soon?" I ask. Obviously it was a stupid question because Jane shook her head and threw the closest pillows at me hitting me in the face and chest. "Jerry-" Jane cut herself off then sat down. Jack my best friend just sat there laughing and me. "It's 3:00 Gracie do you want me to come with you?" Okay I'm confused again. "Yeah It will take 20 minuets though to get there do you mind?" GracieBear asked. "Not at all. Love you Jack, be back later." Jane announced while kissing Jack on the cheek. "Love you too."

"Bye JerrBear I'll be back" I smiled "Bye GraciBear love you." Okay I have no clue on what just happened. "Am I supposed to be confused?" I mumbled Jack just rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote to the TV. Turning it on to our favorite bobby wasabi movie.

Jane pov

"Gracie and I were laughing and joking around and going back in time. We laughed at all the times Jerry attempted to be right and how much he was confused. "I know remember when Jerry kept calling me Jessica in high school then when he found out it wasn't my name so he tried convincing me that it was?" She laughed and nodded. "I love him but he is really silly." Gracie sighed and we reached our destination. I just agreed. "Yea he is a real goofy one but you gotta love the weirdo." She laughed and left me in the car to grab her children.


End file.
